1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to card edge connectors with an ejector assisting a memory card inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface card et al. The card edge connectors usually have an elongated housing, more than two hundred contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding mating card, and at least an ejector at one end thereof for locking the mating card. The housing has a pair of side walls and a central slot between the side walls for receiving the mating card. Each side wall defines a plurality of passageways extending therethrough along an up to down direction. The passageways communicate with the central slot. The contacts are arranged in two rows retained in the passageways of two side walls respectively. Each contact has a securing portion retained in the passageways, a contact portion extending into the central slot and a tail portion extending out of the insulative housing. The contact portions of the two rows contacts are arranged face to face for connecting with the memory card and sandwiching the memory card therebetween. The ejector has an ejecting portion at a lower side thereof for ejecting the memory card and a lock portion at an upper side thereof for locking the memory card in the central slot.
However, the two rows contact portions of more than two hundred contacts defines a space therebetween, and the space is smaller than a width of the memory card for ensuring a stable contact between the contacts and the memory card, therefore, it is are difficult for consumers to directly insert the memory card into the central slot even with a big insertion force.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.